


Be Yourself

by Intruality_Overlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Highschool AU, Human AU, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27376783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord
Summary: Patton asks Logan out. One problem, Patton is... Patton, and Logan is the most handsome creature on the planet goddamn—TW: self deprecation/low self esteem
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Be Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite an old fic by now (by my standards meaning my writing has improved a lot I think since I wrote this), but I’m just archiving everything here, moving it from Wattpad so yeah. Welp I hope you enjoy anyway!
> 
> (That does *not* mean I am not still open to criticism though btw.)

_What am I doing?_

Feet planted in place, I stood stiff by a lone bench, hands cold and clammy, my whole body quaking. Where my eyes landed, by the cafeteria, was Logan: my crush. Logan was surrounded by girls making the task seem all the more daunting. They crowded around him like a defensive wall, so I couldn't actually see him but I knew from how so many girls were swarmed around that single table. Their giggles floated around school like they did every lunch break. It was hard to miss, really

Too much pressure. I wished I had some friends for support in that moment.

I suddenly felt creepy, staring from a distance, and immediately found a distraction: picking at my nails nervously. Legs folded beneath me, I sat back down and scanned over my handy work. Was this really a worthy gift? Calming myself, I caressed the fluffy cream fur of the stuffed rabbit sat on my lap. Hours of tedious work, hand sewing painfully tiny stitches; finer than any machine could manage. Grey heart patches were embroidered around the green glass bead eyes. "Will you go out with me?" was embroidered in my neatest calligraphy along the rabbit's plaid bow tie. Each limp had button joints and the front paws had magnets in them so it could hold the felt rose I'd made without being sewn to it.

Expressing my feelings was something I couldn't trust my mouth to do when everything I said came out a jumbled lisped mess. Gifts were the best alternative. Last night, I had purely spent on making sure this rabbit was perfect. Morning was then spent debating whether I'd vomit if I ate breakfast. Time inevitably decided for me against eating as I would've been late for school.

My eyes once again were magnetised towards my crush and the people flocking around him.

Mentally and physically exhausted, I racked a hand down my face. My ugly, pimple ridden face. How was the most handsome boy in school supposed to magically take a liking to a nobody with disfiguring acne.

I averted my gaze to my phone to distract myself, only to meet eyes with my reflection in the screen. Three red lines tracked down my face where I had clawed at myself. Sticky crimson flowed from a pimple I had accidentally ripped open. Great.

_Utterly perfect._

I couldn't help but stare and dissect every flaw in just my face alone. Dusty brown hair, muddy irises that looked ten times the size they should behind my quarter inch thick glasses I could never replace with contacts. Horrible, blotchy mountains of acne. Braces permanently latched onto my infinitely crooked teeth. Random paint sprays of freckles covered most of my body. And if I looked at myself from the shoulders down, I saw a pudgy, chubby body to match.

Meanwhile Logan was completely, gorgeously striking in every way: the complete opposite. Black hair was nearly always slicked to his scalp. Sometimes a tiny chunk would fall out of place but it just added to his charm. His skin was completely clear and fair, no acne, no freckles. Spoken through straight pearly white lining his angular features, a touch of an english accent shone through in his voice elegantly. No braces: no lisp. Arguably the best part about Logan was his icy blue eyes, not hidden behind heavy lenses. They could steal anyone's heart with a glance, like me.

Though, I've always found Logan undeniably attractive, that's not what made me fall in love with him. It was the small things I picked up on while sitting beside him in class. The way his eyes would sparkle and his hand would shoot up whenever a teacher would ask a question. His enthusiasm to learn and feed his curiosity. How his kindness was displayed in his eagerness if I, or anyone, asked for help. The list goes on.

I was absolutely kidding myself. What was special about me, Patton the school geek?

Screw it.

Wiping away the blood, I waited until it stopped bleeding and the red lines lining my cheeks faded.

Before I could reconsider, I shakily walked to table while nearly face planting multiple times along the way. Screw walking. God, why did I have to be as clumsy as I am gay? I plastered on a blinding (literally, the sun reflected off my braces), embarrassingly goofy smile to cover up my nerves.

When I got to the mob, I wormed my way through the small crowd. Silence cut through the endless love struck giggles as I weaved between them all spouting apologies. Eventually I arrived at the eye of the storm, rabbit clutched protectively to my chest. All eyes were on me. Logan looked up from a textbook he had been explaining. "Salutations Patton," he quirked his lip up and I forgot how to breath. Timidly, I simply offered the plushie wordlessly. Logan tentatively took it, to my amazement. He seemed mesmerised by the softness of the fur.

I blushed my ugly patchy blush that spread across my ears, cheeks, and neck like a rash. The weight of the scolding stares only intensified my embarrassment. "Bye," I squeaked out and evacuated.

I sprinted, not caring where I was going, and ducked into a bathroom when I felt far away enough. The regret was slowly seeping in. I took one glance in the huge mirror, and that made the realisation of my mistake set in. How could Logan have feelings for that? Sitting in an empty stall, I drew one leg up and hugged it close to my chest. Tears collected behind my eyelashes and my throat constricted like a snake had coiled around it.

How could I be such an idiot?

~•~

_What am I doing?_

Once again, girls had accumulated around me and my table. They were all uncomfortably close, and all their body heat made it feel like a human sauna. Their giggles sounded like dog whistles. They fired question after question at me, all of which were stupidly obvious. I was convinced they just wanted to hear me talk, for what reason? I do not know. Talking so much made it hard to maintain my trained voice and my natural accent peaks through, frustratingly.

Suddenly, all the ruckus around me deadened. "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry," I heard a familiar, adorably lisped voice. Confused, I followed the heated glares of people around me and saw tiny Patton stumble into view. Relief washed over me. Finally an excuse to get away from everybody. "Salutations Patton," I repressed a smile. A wobbly grin showed off his braces, making it even harder to not smile. Wordlessly, Patton handed me a small rabbit. My heart leaped. But before I could say anything else, he fled.

Nevermind then...

The creamy white fur was lusciously soft and therapeutic to comb through. The stitches were so fine, I couldn't distinguish any seams. Grey love hearts decorated it's green marble eyes. And the cherry on top; a bow tie with the words embroidered impossibly precise, "Will you go out with me?"

The oxygen was stolen from my lungs. I felt heat and blood rush to my cheeks, flaming so searing hot I hoped my foundation wasn't running. My heart bounced around in my chest excitedly, wanting to escape from it's boney prison.

Bodies suddenly pressed up against me trying to get a closer look. "Let me see!" They whined. I held the rabbit close to my chest. "No, this is none of your business," I said, hastily stuffing the present safely in my bag and slung it on my back. "Excuse me."

I needed to find Patton.

Despite the deafening shrill complaints, I bolted and shoved through all the horny teenage girls. I felt as if I didn't act soon enough, I would wake up from this dream. Manicured nails pathetically grasped at my biceps, but I yanked away and sped up my pace. Weaving through many empty corridors, I searched all over until a heard the echo of a whimper. I bolted.

**Tap... Tap... Tap.**

My shoes pattering resonated in the dead quiet. "Patton?" I called out in my usual articulated voice. I heard some shuffling. "Are you in there?" I said softly. I approached the stall closer still, gingerly settling my head on the door. The door creaked open slightly as it wasn't locked, but I didn't push it open any further. Sniffles came from the other side. "Will you come out?" My voice was as calm as always, but I was actually shocked myself when I heard it so gentle.

...

"Can I come in?"

...

"Y-yeah," his stuttered. Could Patton get any cuter? I opened the door only a little wider so he had time to stop me. Cautiously, Patton stood up on weak knees and slid the door open fully. Our eyes connected. I almost thought I'd drown in those syrup eyes.

_Utterly perfect._

When we came face to face, I grasped his hand, cradling it, and he gasped at the softness and the unexpected tenderness. I dug in my pocket, pulled out a pen, and swept the ballpoints across his satiny skin. Patton's heart was fluttering so wildly, I could hear it over his quickening breath.

Framed in hearts, I left ten digits and a message.

Call me?

~•~

Everyone heard Patton's squealing.

The school called the police.


End file.
